


Paper Love

by Zero_xxlhero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Heartbreak, Love/Hate, Unhealthy Relationships, Ymir is a Little Shit (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_xxlhero/pseuds/Zero_xxlhero
Summary: Love can sometimes be toxic.
Relationships: Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Paper Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by the song We Found Love by Rihanna

_Yellow diamonds in the light,_

_And we're standing side by side!_

I couldn't stand your guts. Every single time I saw your freckled face, smiling and laughing with your friends, I wanted to do nothing more than for you to disappear from life forever.

_As your shadow crosses mine,_

_What it takes to come alive_

I despised you for what you did. After all the secrets we shared, all the dreams and accomplishments that we had made, all those dates, all those nights we were tangled in each other's arms as I called out your name in pleasure... I could see it now meant nothing to you.

_It's the way I'm feeling, I just can't den_ y

I should've listened when they told me about you. You were a major heartbreaker but my love had immediately put their suspicions down and through ignorant blindness, I stuck with you. Every time you hurt me, I kept accepting you back into my arms, too compassionate for my good.

_But I've gotta let it go_

I sat back and watched you destroy my heart, too emotionally attached to do anything about it. You'd flirt, you'd cheat, you'd treat me like a second person in your life. You'd even lied to get into the pants of my best friend. I wanted you to love and cherish me so I waited like a fool. It was only more heartbreak, more hurt, more tears.

_We found love in a hopeless place_

Your love was toxic, Ymir. And I was a victim of it. So why did I feel like I died when you left me? You were the one person in my life that made me feel love as strong as it was. I'd let you lean on my shoulder for a good cry, I'd be the one person you could trust and believe in if something went wrong, I gave you my soul, I gave my virginity to you, but you simply took advantage of all of it and crushed my heart. I begged and pleaded for you to stay, wishing to only love you more and you ignored my cries like the selfish coward you are.

You weren't the shy geeky girl that I met back in high school. You were someone cold and dangerous, someone, that made me into no one. And I loathed you for it.

_We found love in a hopeless place_

I cried about you every single night. I had missed being with you. I missed your gorgeous face. I missed your sweet voice. I missed the way your fingertips would send goosebumps through my body when you touched me. I missed laughing and smiling with you.

_We found love in a hopeless place_

You were my everything, Ymir. But now, you were nothing. I hated you. And I was going to show you what you had lost. Even if it meant emotionally and mentally breaking you down.


End file.
